


La Di Da, A Mary Sue

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Imprisonment, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: A Mary Sue is dropped on a peaceful Rohirric couple, and they have to take care of her.





	La Di Da, A Mary Sue

Balbrand woke, as normal, on the early side.  Folcwen, his wife, stirred but did not wake up.  He walked out of their small house on the tiny farm they owned near a village in Rohan.   

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  A scream jolted Folcwen awake.  A beautiful girl laid on the ground. She had long raven locks and beautiful amethyst eyes.  Her proportions were perfect, a beautiful, delicate, strong, feminine, masculine, ranger-like Elf.   K’tanya Felicitie Chupacabra Dishtowel Squarepants Minuvae was her name, although everybody just called her Minuvae.  

Minuvae stared up at the blonde woman bending over her.  In a simple cotton dress no less! How--how BORING! “Miss?  Are you alright?”

“Yes.  Now, where’s my Eomer?”  

“WHAT?  He’s married to the Lady Lothiriel!”  

“WHAT?  Fine, then, Legolas.”  

“No, I don’t even know who that is.”   

“What?  But-but he saved the world!”

“What?  From what?  From whom? All Middle-Earth is at peace and has been since the One Ring was used to stabilize Mordor’s economy and make it habitable for humans.  Eomer King and King Elessar, as well as the Elf-lords, have reached peace treaties with Mordor and we all live safely. Our only fear is the Far-Ling, although they are held at bay for the moment by the Valar.”

“The Valar?”

“Yes.”  Folcwen crossed the room and pulled open a chest, hunting for something for the girl to wear, and to grab her own clothing.  She pulled her clothes on as quickly as possible and attempted to help the girl into her spare outfit. The girl huffed at the clothes but put them on.  They didn’t fit her, as Folcwen was smaller in stature.

“Miss, will you not tell me your name?”

“Minuvae.”  

“Pardon?”

“My name is Minuvae.”  Minuvae wasn’t very happy that she had to drop the rest of her names, but she doubted that this woman would appreciate their exotic beauty.  

The next day sucked.  At least, it did for Minuvae.  She and Folcwen had to churn butter, bake bread, and tend to the two horses Folcwen and Balbrand owned.  To Folcwen, it was just another day. Balbrand helped with the horses, tended to the cows, and fed the pigs.  It was just another day for him, too. Minuvae filed it away for her tragic past.

Folcwen was getting irritated.  This girl did nothing useful.  At least she knew how to ride a horse.  And her hair was ridiculous! Folcwen had braided it back out of the girl’s eyes, but it had messed itself up in a stupid way.  “Balbrand,” she asked that day at dinner after the girl had stomped to their guest room and fallen asleep, “Do you think we should send her to Mordor?  Call on Koss?” 

“Call on Koss.”  And so they did, the next chance they got.  


End file.
